


strawberries and cigarettes

by JenosHoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jeno smokes, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Past Abuse, Smoking, huang renjun - Freeform, lee jeno - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenosHoe/pseuds/JenosHoe
Summary: Jeno despised the world, he hated how people expected more from one, forgetting that it's not their life to live, he hated how his parents never cared until it came to his life and how he lived it wrong.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	strawberries and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> totally didn't put my thoughts on people in the first paragraph, nor did i fail math...but had no one to reassure me... pain-

Jeno despised the world, he hated how people expected more from one, forgetting that it's not their life to live, he hated how his parents never cared until it came to his life and how he lived it wrong.

People are greedy

He thinks as he pulls out a lighter from his pocket, his fingers glide over the navy blue lighter, bringing it close to his mouth, the blue and orange flame blazing the cigarette in between his teeth.

He knew this was bad, but didn't stop, he shook the thought off knowing its a once in a blue moon thing, rather than everyday

"You know, that's not good for you"

The voice startled Jeno making him drop the cigarette on the puddle beneath him, the fire dying out, and the paper becoming one with the muddy water  
Jeno hissed as he looked back up at the voice, angered at the disturbance, but when his eyes met the pair, he sucked his breath in and found himself at a loss for words  
The boy in front of him, not looking any older than himself, had jet black hair, that wasn't brushed, it was gently placed above his eyes. His eyes, Jeno thought were something worth living for, simple dark brown, like loud trees that grow far away from here, his lips were slight plum, currently shaped in a frown, with what seemed like a Lillpop in between, the boy had delicate features, nothing sharp, but yet, Jeno didn't dare to look away.

"Are you okay?"  
The boy spoke out once more, breaking Jeno from his trance. He cleared his throat and furrowed his eyebrows at the boy, finally remembering what he wanted to say

"You can't just come up to people like"

That, was definitely not what Jeno wanted to say, The boy brought his hands to his lips, pulling the Lollipop out, and Jeno stared at his movements, His hands are worth staring at too  
Jeno thought

"I'm sorry, I just dont like people smoking"

He smiled, Jeno could see how the boy meant more than what he said, but regardless of how ethereal he was, they were still unknown to each other, so Jeno let out a hard sigh

"Yeah yeah, whatever I'm sorry"  
He mumbled, looking leaning on the wall behind him, he saw in the corner of his eyes, how the boy beamed with joy, plopping his lollipop back in before speaking

"Give me your packet"  
"huh?"  
Jeno had a confused expression on his face when the boy put his palm out towards Jeno

"Dont people usually ask for numbers?"  
He chuckled awkwardly, still not sure what the boy was asking, the street light near them flickered, and Jeno noticed his surroundings go darker, only being visible due to the dim glow.  
He snapped back when he felt someone move in front of him. The boy stood way closer to him, and once again Jeno found himself lost in his eyes, which slightly glowed because of the light above them, he also noticed how the boy was a few inches smaller, which made more sense because the hoodie he had on looked way too big.

"Give me your cigarette packet, I'm sure you have one or two on you"  
Seeing that Jeno wasn't moving, the boy let out soft mummers of words, that Jeno didn't care to understand as the boy brought his own hands to pat down Jenos jacket trying to find a box, and Jeno let him, he didn't want the warmth that radiated from the boy to leave him soon.

"Ah finally"  
Jeno once again snapped out from his trance and looked at the boy who glared at the box in his hands before throwing it away in a puddle, he looked back at Jeno, making the latter look away.

"I'm Renjun, and sorry, everyone tells me I shouldn't mingle with other people but you didn't look like you would hurt me, unlike someone"

His voice coming out like a whisper towards the end, and if it weren't for the silent streets Jeno wouldn't have heard him

"Hurt?"

Jeno softly asked, he noticed how his questions might have made Renjun uncomfortable, as he started fumbling with his long sleeves

"Um, I-"

"I shouldn't have asked, I'm Jeno by the way"

"I know"

Once again confusion found its way onto Jenos face. Renjun immediately cupped his mouth, his eyes going wide at the words he uttered

"No not in a weird way I swear, I just- we're in the same science block!"

He said frantically bringing his hands up making gestures, and Jeno found it adorable

"It's fine dont worry, I should be heading back"

Jeno said looking at his phone then back at Renjun who was looking too  
"Maybe I can walk you back, You did technically save my life"

Jeno said smiling slightly while Renjun playfully rolled his eyes, putting his lollipop back into his mouth, he looked at his phone before letting out a curse

"fucking Jaehyun"

Jeno looked at him questioningly and waited for Renjun to speak

"My roommate has his family over and told me to drop by on Sunday- like he does this every time, he never tells me beforehand and my friends live at dorms meaning I can't get in- and I'm rambling aren't i"

Jeno nodded grinning softly  
"fuck sorry"  
"It's fine if you want you can stay at mine night, my roommate is crashing at his boyfriends"

They entered Jenos apartment, and Renjun let out a sigh of relief as the warmth took over his shuddering self, Jeno laughed at him before speaking.  
"My roommate keeps his room locked so you can sleep in mine, and do you need to shower or something, I have spare clothes?"

Jeno questioned pulling his coat off and hanging it up, Renjun nodded  
"A shower would be nice if you dont mind"

Jeno took the courtesy to order pizza for the 2 and also placed a pair of clothing on his bed for Renjun to change into. He let out a soft sigh before falling onto the couch, leaning his head back.

"um, Jeno?"  
a small voice called out from behind the couch, Jeno looked over and he had to internally stop himself from cooing at the sight of Renjun in his oversized t-shirt, his hands trying to hold up the pair of basketball shorts he had given the boy

"hmm?" Jeno said watching the boy make his way over to him, standing in front of Jeno

"Dont bully me but I still dont know how to tie a knot, so can you um?

Renjun said holding the strings of the shorts out, his cheeks reding out of embarrassment as Jeno slightly laughed

"cute"

Jeno said, loud enough for the boy to hear, making his cheeks redder than before, before using his fingers to tie the strings tight, once he was done, Renjun sat next to him, pulling out another lollipop from his bag and unwrapping it before placing it in his mouth.

It was now that Jeno saw the bruise marks on his arms, the dark purple was slightly scattered around his left arm. Renjun seemed to have noticed Jenos gaze on his arms, as he quickly covered his arm with a pillow

"Renjun- how?"

Jeno whispered, facing his body towards the boy, he noticed how Renjuns pupils trembled and how he started breathing heavily concerning Jeno

"Injun you dont have to tell me, I just hope your okay"

Jeno didn't know where the name came from, it just happened to roll off of his tongue. His concern however only grew when he noticed the boy next to him sob softly. Renjun took the lollipop out of his mouth before speaking

"My-um My dad, he s-smokes and drinks a lot, and after my mom left him, he started venting out on me. the day before I ran away, he burned my hands with a cigarette.- till now the marks haven't fully faded-"

Renjun's sobs got heavier, his back heaving at a fast pace. His words left Jeno speechless, he bought the smaller boy in for a hug, letting him cry out on his embrace.  
Jenos felt his chest tighten at each sob he let out, he didn't think someone like Renjun would go through something so horrible.  
A few minutes later, he realized he calmed down and gently pulled away looking directly at Renjuns glossy dark eyes

"If it makes you happy, I won't smoke anymore?"  
Jeno said questioningly, obviously not good at comforting, but he breathed out in relief when Renjun broke into a soft giggle, and Jeno noticed how his shoulders shook as he laughed

"That's a big promise"

Jeno rubbed his nape still not knowing how to respond to whatever Renjun opened up to him about

"Jeno?"  
"Hmm?"  
Jeno responded looking back up at the boy, who looked at Jeno biting his lips as if he were hesitating to speak further

"You dont have to but- can I kiss you?"  
Jeno felt himself spit out the non-existence drink in his mouth, he visibly tensed up, Alerting Renjun who pulled his hands waving them aggressively

"I'm sorry you dont have to- I'm being dumb, I've always had this crush on you, and now that you're like this close to me i-"

His frantic rumble was cut off by Jeno placing his lips on Renjuns, with his hands finding their way to his small waist. Renjun took a second to respond. immediately melting into Jenos touch.  
The kiss was soft, with Jeno licking Renjuns bottom lip, and Renjun allowing his tongue to enter, interlocking it with his own.  
Renjuns mouth tasted like artificial strawberries, which Jeno guessed was from the lollipop he ate, the sweetness really contrasted with the bitter smoke-like kick from Jenos, but either way, Renjun found himself chasing Jenos lips when he pulled away.

"So you have a crush on me huh?"

Jeno said smirking, giving Renjun a teasing smile while the latter blushed. Renjun pushed Jeno's face away while the boy laughed

" Says the one who called me Injun, You just met me!"

It was Jeno who was left flustered while Renjun laughed, Jeno sighed bringing his lips back onto Renjuns, this time kissing him with slightly more force. Renjun leaned his back on the couch with Jeno hovering over him. Jeno bit Renjuns bottom lip, before attaching his lips onto Renjuns collarbones that were exposed due to the oversized shirt that loosely hung on him. He left a trail of kisses and smiled as he heard Renjun let out a breath of moans, before bringing Renjuns arms to his lips, kissing each mark softly, he felt Renjun tense, and immediately looked at the boy who had his eyes glued shut, Jeno pecked Renjuns lips, making him open his. Jeno flashed him his eye smile, which Renjun softly returned.

Jeno got up and brought the boy onto his lap, Renjun's back was pressed against the arm of the sofa, while his legs were over Jenos lap

"You know when I saw you, I genuinely thought you were the prettiest person I ever laid my eyes on"

Jeno said looking at Renjun who was playing with Jenos fingers, his words making Renjun look at Jeno in disbelief  
"Really?"

he said cocking his head to the side, not expecting Jeno to say that. Jeno nodded  
"Especially your eyes, I found my self lost in them"

Once again Renjun giggled, his cheeks heating up, he brought his hand to Jenos face, resting his thumb on Jenos cheekbone, before peaking the corner of Jenos lips

"Who would've thought Lee Jeno the university's heartthrob would be so cheesy"

"Only for you Injunie"  
Renjun smiled leaning in to kiss Jeno, their lips like puzzles, filled with the taste of strawberries ad cigarettes 

2 months had passed, Jeno and Renjun found themselves in love with each other. Jeno thought he was doing well with his promise of not smoking, yet here he was staring at his report card that came in, specifically eyeing the fail grade under math. He threw the paper away, grabbing his hair, frustrated with himself, he moved across his bed opening the last draw next to his bed, grabbing the box he promised Renjun to never touch. He felt the urge to smoke build through his vein, the satisfying burn that ran through his lungs every time he did, deemed to be very addicting.  
Instead of pulling a cigarette out, Jeno helplessly smashed the box in his fist, his knuckles going white. He didn't stop until a small hand placed itself on top of his, taking the box away from his grip.  
Startled, Jeno looked up and saw Renjun sadly smiling at him

"Renjun- I didn't-"

He was cut off by Renjun

"Shh, its fine I know you didn't"

Renjun said carefully bringing his fingers to fiddle with the strands of hair on Jeno, his free hand bringing the younger closer. He felt Jeno clench Renjuns shirt in his palm, making Renjun pull away and look at the boy

"What's wrong?"  
He asked, caressing Jeno's cheek softly. Jeno melting into Renjuns soft touch, he felt the anger he had with himself flee his body due to the presence of Renjun next to him

"I failed math and now my dad probably wants to tell me how much of a disappointment I am- like why can't people see hard work for once, I fucking worked hard, but he's never going to see that!"

Jeno said frustrated, his tears spilling out, Renjun could see how Jeno fumed with anger, and he hated seeing Jeno neglected by his family. 

"And I promised you I wouldn't smoke, yet here I was so close to doing so, I'm not even capable of keeping promises Injuniee"

Jeno looked up at Renjun, and the latter's heart clenched at the guilt and hurt that took over Jeno's eyes, but Renjun gently pecked his tears away and brought Jeno back to his embrace before speaking

"Jeno, I know what I say won't really make a difference but, I know you worked hard, heck I think you know how much time you put into it, and that's all you could do, you did your part, the result wasn't what you wanted and that's fine, it ok to fail, the world hasn't ended"

Renjun stopped for a second before continuing

" and about the cigarette, you are very much capable, look at the fact that you still didn't smoke for the past 2 months, nor did you smoke now, even when you were needing it"

Renjun sighed bringing his hands to cup Jeno's face

"I love you very very much and please never degrade yourself like that again, you are capable, smart, and beautiful"

He pecked Jenos temple before pecking his lip softly, He sent Jeno a soft smile which the latter returned, and nuzzled his face into the crook of Renjuns neck.  
They sat in silence, which was comforting before Jeno spoke 

"so you love me huh?"

Renjun groaned, slightly shoving Jeno away, not missing the teasing smile on the younger face. Renjun was about to complain about Jeno being annoying but was prevented from doing so when Jeno attached his lips onto his, softly kissing him, which Renjun instantly returned.  
Pulling away, they rested their foreheads together, smiling lovingly

"I love you to Injun"


End file.
